Total Eclipse of the Heart
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Based on My Precious One. Finn starts to have feelings for Jesse St. James but after a heated night they find out it's more than they bargained for. MPREG
1. Old Friends

**I don't own glee. **

**I want to thank Fanpire10 for her idea if it wasn't for her My precious one and this story wouldn't be here.**

* * *

Finn sat at work bored. He sat there playing pinball on his computer. He could do something but he didn't want to nor did he really have to.

Finn was the owner and creator of Hudson Sporting Goods. He had started the business in order to get away from Rachel and make it look like he was more successful than Rachel. Rachel was knee deep in off-Broadway shows. She could never find a nice audition. Every day she implied that it was Finn's fault. The truth was Finn was actually miserable. Finn didn't know what to do. He wanted to get a divorce but he was waiting for the right moment. He had been waiting for five years and Rachel and he had been married for six.

Finn's phone ran suddenly. He grabbed for it.

"Hello Finn Hudson" he said. He sounded so professional.

"So it's been exactly one month since Blaine and I decided to have a baby." His step brother said on the other line.

"Should I get you a gift?" Finn asked.

"No" Kurt said. "I mean I don't know with Blaine and I getting these top dollar jobs, I just feel like we are losing sight of what's important."

"Hey look you guys always make it work." Finn replied. "Even if you and Blaine weren't planning, you guys would be ready."

"You're right." Kurt replied. "It's not like we don't have fun making our little Hummel-Princess or prince-Anderson"

"Grilled Cheesus I miss sex!" Finn exclaimed.

"Where did that come from?" a confused Kurt asked.

"I wish I had the trill of having sex" Finn replied. "Rachel is reading these new books where you have to wait three months till you have sex and the pleasure will be better"

"We'll have you told her?" Kurt said.

"No she won't listen!" Finn exclaimed. "I haven't even told her I want kids."

"Wait" Kurt paused. "You want kids?"

"I know it's crazy but I want a baby." Finn said. He wanted to cry.

"I got to go. Blaine just walked in" Kurt said.

"Okay send my hellos" Finn said. "Bye"

"Bye"

Finn hung up the phone. He sighed as he got up out of his chair. He walked out of his office. He just wanted to forget about Rachel and eat lunch. He walked into the break room. A curly haired man sat in one of the chairs eating a salad. He went to the fridge and grabbed cheese and then he went to the bread box and got him some bread. He turned on the George foreman and put together a grilled cheese sandwich. He made sure every break room had supplies to make one. He turned around and saw the man's face.

"Jesse?" he asked.

The man turned and looked at Finn

"Finn?" he asked.

"I never thought I would ever see you again" Finn asked.

Jesse smiled. He was always jealous of Finn but now he had feelings for him.

"Same here" Jesse replied. "How's Rachel?"

"Honestly." Finn said. He paused. He thought he sounded like Mr. Shue. "Horrible as ever. She still starves for fame. She's like a grown Jewish Honey Boo-Boo"

Jesse laughed. "She was always like that"

Finn felt like he couldn't look in Jesse's blue eyes. He got close to Jesse. He could feel Jesse's breathe on his face. He loved it. It felt so right. Finn felt weird. He actually suddenly had feelings for Jesse. Like all the bad things that happened between them just disappeared.

Jesse felt the same. He wanted Finn. It was like love at first sight.

"Are you two married?" Jesse asked. He leaned back. He crossed his arms.

Finn drew back too. "Yeah" Finn was unsure of himself. "Five long years"

"Why don't you divorce her?" Jesse asked.

Finn thought for a moment. He wanted to make Jesse laughed.

"And face the wrath of Ms. Berry?" Finn said. "People would be saying run Finn run"

Jesse giggled.

"Well you have to admit Run Joey Run was funny" Jesse said.

"Yeah but it still made me mad." Finn said. "Some days I hate her."

Jesse looked at Finn with sympathetic eyes.

"Do you two have kids?"

"No but I want them" Finn said.

Finn and Jesse sat there for what seemed like forever. They talked about Rachel, glee clubs, just everything.

"Hey there's a football game on tomorrow and Rachel is out of town." Finn asked. "Wanna come over and watch it?"

"I'd love to" Jesse said.

* * *

That night Finn went to sleep in an empty bed. He cuddled up to his pillow and fell asleep.

_Finn was in a ballet studio. Jesse was dancing. Finn ran up to him and started to sing and Jesse sang with him as they danced:_

"_Turn around  
Every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired of  
listening to the sound of my tears  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
that the best of all the years have gone by  
Every now and then I get a little bit  
terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_Cause we'll never be wrong_  
_Together we can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
_But now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can say_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes_  
_Every now and then I fall apart_  
_Turn around bright eyes_  
_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_Cause we'll never be wrong_  
_Together we can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around Bright Eyes"_

Finn shot up in his bed. He breathed heavily as he realized it was just a dream but it meant two things:

He liked Jesse

He knew it was a dream because he could never dance ballet that good.

* * *

**Alright please review!**


	2. Touchdown

**I don't own glee.**

**Thank you to everyone! **

* * *

_A few weeks later….._

"Keep going!" Jesse shouted.

"Right there!" Finn exclaimed.

"Faster! Faster!" Jesse yelled.

"TOUCHDOWN!" they screamed. The two men hugged each other tenderly.

"Dude that was awesome!" Finn exclaimed happily as he sat back down.

Jesse was back at Finn's place for the seventh Sunday. Jesse had been going to Finn's place for every football game since Rachel was on tour. They enjoyed themselves all the time but especially tonight. They had had a few drinks and they were happy but Jesse was a little scared. Over the past weeks, he had flirted without knowing it till now. The weird part was Finn actually flirted back. Finn on the other hand was nervous because he had started to have feelings for Jesse, feelings that he had originally for Rachel. Finn also caught himself staring at Jesse's butt at work. He didn't know if it was happening. Was he actually falling for Jesse? Was he falling for a guy?

"Right" Jesse said. Jesse looked deep into Finn's eyes. Finn stood up. Jesse stood with him. Jesse hand shook causing his drink to spill on Finn. "I am so sorry"

"It's cool" Finn said casually. Finn took off his shirt. Jesse looked at Finn's abs. He loved how they were so perfect. Finn had really changed since high school. He wasn't a Pillsbury dough boy. Jesse stumbled over his feet. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He fell into Finn's arms. His hands touched Finn's body. Finn looked into Jesse's arms.

"I'm so sorry ag-"

Jesse was cut off by Finn's lips. Finn slowly kissed Jesse. The kisses became more heated.

* * *

Jesse waked towards the window in Finn's robe. He crossed his arms across his chest. He just slept with his boss, his married boss, who was married to Rachel. He sighed deeply. He couldn't believe what he did. He felt so torn. He liked Finn yet he didn't know if he did the right thing, but he couldn't change what happened.

Finn slowly sat up in the bed. He looked at Jesse. He put on his other robe and went up to Jesse. He put his arms around Jesse's small frame. Compared to Finn in his arms, Finn was doll sized. Finn could tell that Jesse regretted it.

"I don't regret it you know" Finn said slowly. Jesse leaned his head on his lover's shoulders.

"I don't know if I do" Jesse sighed.

"It seems with you I'm complete" Finn said. "You're so wonderful"

"No" Jesse protested. "I'm not. I'm an idiot. I never saw you as a great man but I do now"

"I was the same" Finn replied.

"I don't know what to do"

"_What if I told you it was all meant to be?" _Finn sang into Jesse's ear. _  
"Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Everything changes but beauty remains_  
_Something so tender I can't explain_  
_I may be dreaming but until I awake_  
_Can't we make this dream last forever?_  
_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_  
_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_  
_So let me tell you this..._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.._  
_A moment like this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this..._  
_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me.._  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."_

Jesse looked at Finn.

"You're right." He said. "I don't regret it"

* * *

**Alright! There it is!**

**Please review!**


	3. Sickened

**I don't own glee **

**warning: Bad language well one word**

* * *

Finn sat at his desk writing his new goals for his company. In just a month, it would be a new year and Finn was thinking about getting a divorce. His marriage took a turn for the worst. Rachel and he fought about coffee just a week ago but it continued on for days. He was so miserable. He needed some cheer. He needed Jesse.

He knew Jesse would be in the copy room. Finn got up and walked up to the copy room. He greeted every secretary cheerfully as he went. He got up to the copy room. He opened the door and saw Jesse forming a neat stack of papers in his hands. Finn closed the door. Jesse looked and saw Finn.

"Hello" he said casually.

Finn walked to Jesse. He kissed him deeply. Jesse stared at him as the two parted.

"Bad day?" Jesse asked as he went back to his copying. Jesse had to keep up with machine. It was fast and could overflow in a second.

Finn leaned on the machine. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah" he said. "You could say that. Rachel is being worse today."

"What's new pussycat?" Jesse laughed.

Finn laughed.

"Actually I went to my step brother's place yesterday with her." Finn said.

"Kurt, right?" Jesse said.

"Yeah" Finn said. "He and Blaine are having a baby"

"That's nice" Jesse said. Jesse's stomach turned. He sighed. His hand went to his stomach.

Finn saw the look on his lover's face.

"You okay?" he asked.

Jesse stood there. He swallowed hard.

"I just don't feel well." Jesse said. "I have been feeling nauseated lately."

Finn took Jesse in his arms.

"I will take you home" Finn said. He kissed Jesse's ear.

Jesse nodded. He let Finn hold him but before they got open the door, Finn changed his style and made it a friendly hold.

* * *

Finn took Jesse home. When he got to Jesse's place, he set him on the bed. Jesse had fallen asleep. Finn took a look at his watch and realized that Rachel was almost home from rehearsal. He quickly left and went home.

"So anyway the musical will be a hit…." Rachel said.

Rachel kept talking over dinner about how she was the best in the musical. Finn didn't listen. He kept thinking about how Kurt and Blaine were having a baby. He wanted a baby.

"I want a baby" he said happily not realizing he did.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said. "What did you say?"

Finn had to say something to explain.

"I want a baby" Finn said with confidence.

Rachel giggled. "You're funny"

"I am being serious" Finn said.

"I am not getting pregnant" Rachel said. "We agreed once I win my first Tony, we would try"

Finn bit his lip.

"Well it's easier said than done" Finn said. "Did you really think we were actually going to go through with that?"

"Yes I did"

"You are out of your mind!" Finn said. He got up and put his plate in the sink.

"What do you expect me to do Finn?!" Rachel yelled. "Just stop my career!"

"Yes!" Finn shouted back. "You have changed Rachel. You don't even want to start a family just because it will ruin your precious dream!"

"That is not true!" Rachel said. "Finn you know I would do anything for you"

"That is a lie!" Finn yelled. "You won't start a family. That is what I want and you are being so rude and you are such a….. A"

Finn couldn't say it but he wanted to.

"A what?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked at her. Her eyes showed she didn't want the same things he did. Rachel had changed for the worse. He knew didn't love him anymore.

"A Bitch" Finn said.

Rachel became infuriated. She grabbed the wine bottle that was sitting at the table and threw it at him.

* * *

**Please review**


	4. Heart

**I don't own glee**

* * *

Jesse sat at his kitchen table. He looked at the clock. The hands read three o'clock. He sighed. He couldn't sleep. He felt so sick to his stomach, but he had made himself a plate of bacon to easy the hunger monster in his stomach. He had dipped the bacon in peanut butter and was content. It tasted so good.

There was a knock on the front door. Jesse slowly walked over to the closet next to the door. He opened it and grabbed a bat. Who would be knocking at three in the freaking morning? A homicidal maniac is who. He opened the door ready to swing.

"JESSE!" Finn yelled.

"FINN!" Jesse yelled back. "What the hell are you doing here this late at night?"

Finn looked down. Jesse saw a cut on Finn's forehead.

"Rachel and I got into a fight" Finn said. "But she crossed the line this time."

"Did she hit you?" Jesse asked.

"She threw a wine bottle from across the room at me." Finn explained.

Jesse grabbed Finn's hand and led him inside. Finn felt like he was safe when he held Jesse's hand like the world was in its proper place. Jesse had felt the same as he led Finn in the main bathroom to find a first aid kit. Finn sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

"So" Jesse said as he opened up the kit. "Why did she hit you?"

Finn looked down sadly.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Jesse commented. He knew that Finn was fine with Rachel but he knew it still hurt Finn to know that a woman who loved him so much at one time had changed into a bitter woman.

"I can talk about it." Finn said casually. "I told her I wanted kids and she said she didn't want to stop her stupid little career just to have a family. I got so mad that I just wanted to scream and I called her a bitch and well she through a wine bottle at my head."

Jesse stood there looking at his lover.

"Well I think you stated your piece and you now know how she feels about it." He said. Deep inside he wanted to go to Rachel and beat her till she agreed to get divorced from Finn so Finn could be happy.

Jesse cuffed his hand around Finn's face. He moved his thumb along Finn's jaw line softly. He looked into Finn's eyes and saw that Finn did hurt from Rachel not loving him.

"You would think that after five years, a couple would be more in love than the first day they ever said I do but with Rachel…"

Finn's voice trailed off. He started to sob. He sniffled. Jesse started to cry with him.

"It's all gone now" Finn said confidently. "It was hard to deny that I was losing her but now I found you. I now know what love is."

Jesse took his hand from Finn's face.

"How are you so sure that you know what love is just because you met a person like me?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know how to describe it but I know in my heart that inside there is a pedestal with your name on it" Finn said. The words were smooth on his tongue like he had been saying them to Jesse a million times before. It was like saying 'hi' to a friend but saying 'I love you' to a loved one. It just felt right.

"Jesse" Finn said. "I love you"

Jesse started to cry.

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear you say."

* * *

The next day Jesse walked through work with his head held high. He walked towards Finn's office. He felt like he could climb a mountain. He smelled someone's lunch. It was sushi. His stomach turned. He fought it off as he walked into Finn's office. Rachel sat in Finn's chair. Jesse's stomach turned as he saw her.

"You!" She exclaimed in a commanding tone. "Where is my husband?"

Jesse didn't know where Finn was. He set the papers he carried on Finn's desk.

"I don't Rachel" Jesse snapped.

Rachel recognized the voice.

"Jesse?" She asked.

"Hey!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I didn't know you worked here" she said.

"Yeah" Jesse said. He stumbled for words. "Tight economy"

"I haven't seen you since Nationals" She said.

"When I was coach of Vocal Adrenaline" Jesse said. He nodded his head.

"Well" Rachel said. "I am sure Finn values you as an employee."

"He sure does even in bed." Jesse thought to himself.

"I hope so." Jesse said out loud.

Finn walked into the office suddenly with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked Rachel sternly.

"Is that any way to talk to your wife?" Rachel asked.

"When my wife's name is Rachel who throws wine bottles at me, then yes I can" Finn snapped.

"I should go" Jesse said. He walked out casually.

It was the calm before the storm in Jesse's eyes.

Inside the office, Finn slapped the paper in front of Rachel.

"What is that?" She asked.

Finn stiffened his body before saying:

"I'm filing for divorce"

* * *

**Please review**


	5. You see it

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

Rachel had kicked Finn out of their house as soon as she got the divorce papers. Finn didn't care really. This meant he could spend more time with Jesse since he started living with Jesse. Finn was so happy to be with Jesse. They spent countless hours talking and making love, but Finn was noticing a few changes in Jesse. Jesse was getting moody and would sometimes cry for a tiny reason and Finn also noticed that Jesse's nipples were a lot darker than usual, but Finn wouldn't dare say anything to Jesse about the fact that Finn noticed Jesse was putting on some weight.

Finn woke up to the sound of grumbling. He saw Jesse struggling to put on a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Jess?" he asked. He sat up on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Jesse looked up at Finn angrily.

"I can't button these pants!" he exclaimed. "I'm all bloated!"

Jesse started to cry. Finn got up and went to Jesse.

"Jess" he coaxed. Jesse went into his arms. "It's alright."

"But I'm blowing up like a balloon!" Jesse protested. "My stomach is getting huge!"

"Oh baby" Finn said. "Everything is okay. I think you're cute with curves"

"OH MY GOD YOU SEE IT!" Jesse screamed. "You're…you're…..you're not going to love me!"

"Baby I will always love you"

Jesse nodded. Finn kissed his cheek.

"Now you get ready for work because tonight we are going to be busy" Finn said.

"Don't you have work?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah I will be in later." Finn said.

* * *

Jesse walked around work like he usually did. He usually did what Finn told him but since Finn wasn't there yet he had to take over as boss. He was so worked that he had to skip lunch even though he was starving. Jesse figured it was a way to get off some of those new pounds, but around one he started to feel dizzy and sick to his stomach. He stopped in his tracks in front of the nosiest workers.

"What's wrong Jesse?" she asked. She had these huge blue glasses that stared at Jesse.

"Nothing Cam" Jesse gasped. "I'm fine."

"I know what you're trying to do" she whispered.

"Yeah" Jesse said sarcastically "what is that?"

"We all know why you skipped lunch" she said.

"Because I am working too much and don't have time to eat" Jesse answered.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "We can all see those extra pounds you're putting on and you want to shed a little weight so Finn will love you"

Jesse would have had a witty comeback but he was too lightheaded to speak. Jesse soon fell on the floor passed out.

* * *

**Yes I know I am evil and I know it was short!**

**Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen next**


	6. Wide Awake

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

Jesse's eyes opened slowly. He saw Finn's face huddled over him.

"Jesse?" he asked. "Jesse, can you hear me?"

Jesse looked at Finn. He moaned.

"My head" he moaned.

"It's alright" Finn coaxed.

"What happened?" Jesse asked.

"Well what do you remember?" Finn asked.

"I remember talking to Cam and I have to say it gets really fuzzy after that" Jesse answered.

Finn helped Jesse sit up. Jesse looked around at his room.

"Well you passed out and you bumped your head so they took you to the hospital." Finn explained.

There was a knock at the door. The doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. St. James" she said as she walked towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Jesse replied. "A little sick to my stomach"

The doctor looked at Jesse then Finn.

"Mr. Hudson" she said. "Can I have some alone time with Jesse for the moment?"

Jesse squeezed Finn's hand telling Finn that it was okay to go. Finn nodded and walked out.

"Jesse" the doctor sat down where Finn was. "I need you to answer these questions honestly."

Jesse nodded. He suddenly got scared.

"Are you sexually active?" she asked.

Jesse nodded.

"Okay now, are you experiencing weight gain? Feeling sick or getting sick?"

"Yes" Jesse asked worriedly.

"Well we took some blood tests and well you're pregnant"

Jesse stared at her like she was crazy

"I'm sorry I thought you said I was pregnant" Jesse asked.

"You are" she said. "Congratulations."

Jesse just stared out into nothing. The doctor walked out. Finn walked back in.

"What did she say?" he asked.

Jesse couldn't tell Finn like this. He didn't want to. With everything that is happening to him with Rachel and everything he couldn't.

"She said I was dehydrated" Jesse lied.

* * *

Jesse knocked on the apartment door nervously. The door opened. A small blonde girl opened the door.

"Hi Beth" Jesse exclaimed. "Where is your mother?"

"Beth!" a woman's voice said. "What did I tell you about answering the door?"

"Sorry Mom" she said.

The woman took Beth by the shoulders.

"Jesse?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Jesse smiled.

"I need to talk to you" Jesse said. "You're the only one I know who can help."

"Beth why don't you go play in your room?" the woman suggested.

The little girl ran off. The woman led Jesse into the kitchen.

"This sure is a surprise. I haven't seen you in a while." She commented. "How are you doing?"

Jesse smiled.

"I am alright I guess" he replied. "How about you Shelby?"

"Well being a mother of an eight year old is easier than a two year old but I wouldn't change anything" she replied. "You look different Jesse. Your cheeks look rosy."

Jesse got nervous.

"It's cold outside" he replied simply.

Shelby went to the cabinet and pulled out two mugs.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked as she motioned Jesse to sit at the table.

Jesse sat down.

"No thank you" Jesse said. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Shelby finally asked. "Because you're running your fingers through your hair like Danny Zuko which means you're nervous"

"Well I met this guy-"

"Guy?" Shelby asked as she sat down in front of him. "Last I check you were straight"

Jesse bit his lip.

"Same here but I met this guy and well he is so nice and gentle and he is married to your daughter"

"You mean Finn?" she asked.

"He is filing for divorce and well cut to the chase I'm pregnant" Jesse said.

She looked at him.

"Well one thing you need to do is tell him" she said.

"But he is having a hard time" Jesse protested. "I don't know if he is ready"

"Well he has to be" she said.

* * *

Jesse had to stop at the store for his new prenatal vitamins. He went down to take a short cut and he bumped into someone on his way spilling everything.

"I am so sorry." He said. He looked up and saw Rachel.

"It's alright Jesse"

Jesse picked up a pregnancy tester.

"This must be yours" he said shakily.

She smiled and put it in her hand basket.

* * *

**OH SNAP**

**Please please review**


	7. Gone for Good

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

Thunder boomed outside of the house. Finn sat in the house drinking a cup of coffee. He was worried. Jesse had been gone for a long time, too long. He took a sip of his coffee before he took a bite of his cookie. He chewed it slow. He couldn't stop thinking about Jesse. Finn heard the door unlock and open. Jesse walked into the kitchen.

"Hi" Finn said with relief in his voice.

"Hi" Jesse said nervously. He took off his jacket and scarf and set them on the back of a chair.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked casually. He got up and walked towards Jesse.

"I needed some air" he said. "And I need to go to the store"

Finn hugged him tight.

"I know. I was just worried" Finn sighed. He kissed Jesse's head. Jesse kissed Finn. Finn moved his hands down Jesse's back slowly. Jesse ruffled the fingers through Finn's hair.

"Wait!" Jesse exclaimed. "We can't do this"

"What?" Finn asked. "Why?"

This is it. Jesse could tell Finn right then and there. Jesse could tell him that he was pregnant.

"We can't do this anymore" Jesse said.

"What are you saying?" Finn asked shocked.

"Rachel thinks she's pregnant." Jesse said out loud.

"What?"

Jesse looked at Finn. Finn stood there staring at Jesse with shocked eyes.

"You didn't know" he sighed. "I am so sorry"

"It doesn't matter" Finn said.

"Yes it does!" Jesse said. "If she is pregnant then that means that you were not only cheating on her, but that little innocent baby and I can't live with that"

Finn bowed his head.

"You're right. I have to go back" he said. "I have to find out."

* * *

Finn sat in his office waiting, waiting for Rachel. He went to the front of his desk. He heard footsteps outside his office. Rachel walked in.

"Hi" she said casually.

"Hi" he replied.

"Well did you sign the papers yet?" he asked.

She held onto her bag.

"No" she answered.

"What are you not telling me?" Finn asked. He already knew the answer. He knew Jesse wouldn't lie.

"I'm going to be honest with you" she said. "I thought I was pregnant"

Finn put on a pretend shocked face.

"Are you?" he asked.

"No" she said. "When I found out, I was sad but then relived. Finn we can't rekindle what we don't have. I thought that a baby would change that but it would only just make it worst."

"You're right" Finn said. "I am glad you realized that. I am glad that you realize that we don't have love, we had it but it's gone. Gone for good"

Rachel walked out silently as Jesse walked into Finn's office silently. He held a laptop in front of his ever growing stomach. He was already starting to show.

"Did you get the fax from the office?" Jesse asked casually.

Finn smiled.

"Yeah I did."

Finn looked at Jesse. He smiled.

"So I hear there is a football game on tonight and Rachel is out on tour as usual" Finn said as he winked. "Want to come over to the couch?"

Jesse froze up. He knew what a football game meant. He and Finn would have a date.

"No I…I...Cant" Jesse stumbled for word.

Finn looked into Jesse's eyes. He saw that his eyes were red and puffy. Jesse had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

Jesse walked over and set the laptop on the desk. He unbuttoned his shirt and showed Finn a tiny bump.

"I'm about twelve weeks along." Jesse said. "I went to the doctor and he told that I'm pregnant with your baby"

* * *

**Please review**

**Any ideas let me know**


	8. Dishonor

**I don't own glee.**

**I am sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

"What?" Finn asked. He looked at the bump. He rested his hand on it. It was firm and warm. "How is this possible?"

"How is your brother-in-law pregnant?" Jesse asked.

"Some type of gene" Finn said. "I wasn't really paying attention at the dinner because Rachel was there. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jesse bit his lip. He didn't know what to say.

"I was going to tell you but then I found out about Rachel and her pregnancy. I just couldn't."

"What were you going to do if she was pregnant?" Finn asked.

"I was going to run away. You don't deserve to be with me. You don't deserve to be settled with a baby." Jesse started to sob. He buttoned up his shirt.

Finn took Jesse into his arms.

"Even she was pregnant it wouldn't matter! I love you!" Finn leaned in and kissed Jesse passionately. "It wouldn't change what happened"

"Is she pregnant?" Jesse asked.

"No" Finn said. "I also think she realizes that nothing will ever come back."

"Did you tell her about us?" Jesse asked nervously. He wasn't sure how Rachel would react. Jesse was after all her ex-boyfriend.

"No but we should not now but soon" Finn said.

Jesse went over to Finn's office door and locked it. He cocked his head to one side and walked slowly towards him.

"What do you think of guys who make the first move?" Jesse asked as he got closer to Finn.

"I like it" Finn said.

Jesse leaned in and kissed Finn fervently. Finn ruffled Jesse's hair. He grabbed Jesse's hips and Jesse moved his legs on Finn's waist. Finn kissed Jesse's neck while Jesse almost tore off Finn's clothes.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that" Jesse said as Finn and he walked into Jesse's house. Finn took him by the waist.

"It's cool. It was very nice." Finn said. He didn't know what to say.

Jesse stopped in his tracks. He saw a familiar car in the drive way.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"That's my mom and dad's car" Jesse said.

"Oh well I guess we can tell them about the baby" Finn said. "Now or never right?"

"Yeah sure" Jesse said.

He was seriously scared to tell his parents. They always wanted Jesse to be perfect. They wanted him to be the best at everything. They wanted him to have a baby with a woman while married. They had the typical white house with a fence, a dog, and a family with a wife and a husband. His father was a cruel man too. His father was strict and his mother was strict too. As a child, he wasn't too happy.

Finn and Jesse walked into the house. Jesse felt his stomach turn. He placed a hand on his abdomen. He saw his parents in the living room. His father was on the couch smoking his pipe and his mother was reading a book. Jesse walked in with Finn.

"Jesse, my boy!" his father exclaimed. His father got up and went to him. His mother smiled and got up and did the same.

"Jesse sweetheart!" his mother said. He knew his parents weren't going to be too happy.

"Mom, Dad your back from your cruise!" Jesse exclaimed trying to be happy. Jesse's father saw right through that.

"What do you have to tell me? You are hiding something. Who is this tall man?" his father asked.

This was it. Jesse had to stand up.

"This is Finn. He is a special friend"

Finn smiled goofily.

"How special?" his mother asked.

"He is so special that he is my boyfriend and the father of my baby" Jesse cuffed his mouth. He started crying. Finn put his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

His father put down his pipe and his mother put down her book.

"How dare you dishonor your family?" his father said. "We set standards when you were little neither you nor Jackson have followed them."

"We thought we told you what was right and what was wrong apparently we weren't clear enough." His mother added.

"Mom who's to say that was right and wrong. People are changing." Jesse countered.

"But we know who you could be and pregnant is not it!" his father yelled.

"You can't control me forever!" Jesse yelled back. "I'm not a little kid anymore! I am going to have a family with Finn whether you like it or not!"

His father suddenly slapped him in the face. Jesse started to cry.

"Hey!" Finn yelled.

"Oh you're not in this!" Jesse's mother said to Finn.

"Get your stuff and get out now!" His father yelled.

Jesse gathered his stuff and went to Finn who was out in the car. Finn was worried about Jesse and the baby. Finn sighed as he drove.

"Well we are officially homeless." Finn said.

"Not yet. Maybe you can talk to your mom and we can stay with her. She is a very nice woman." Jesse said.

"But she lives in Ohio and we are in New York" Finn asked.

"You can call her. I know a place we can stay till then at least if he will take us." Jesse said.

"Who?" Finn asked.

"My brother Jackson" Jesse replied. "He got pregnant eight months ago with his partner. My parents did the same thing to him."

* * *

Jesse knocked on the door. Finn looked at him. He knew Jesse was hurt but Jesse didn't show it. The door opened.

There was a man standing there. He had a giant swollen stomach and looked like Jesse.

"Jackson" Jesse said.

"Let me guess they kicked you out and this is your partner?"

Jesse nodded. "Can we come in?"

"How about you stay here for a while?"

* * *

**Alright there was another chapter. **

**Please review**


	9. I Hope He's Not LIke Me

**I don't one glee. **

**So I am going to say what I have been saying on all my stories: I am sorry for the delay in the update. I don't know what it is but I keep getting writer's block so if you could help with this story in any way please help. **

* * *

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Jackson asked. Jesse looked up at his brother and smiled.

"No thank you." Jesse replied. "I feel sick to my stomach."

"That's normal. I was sick for quite some time."

Jesse smiled again. Jackson was so kind. Jackson had gotten pregnant eight months earlier with his boyfriend. Jesse loved his brother but his parents had given the same thing to Jackson that they did to Jesse. Jesse remembered watching from the staircase as he father slapped Jackson and kicked him out of the house. Jesse figured if Jackson had enough courage so could he.

"I feel like part of this is my fault." Jackson said. He rubbed his giant stomach. "If I hadn't gotten pregnant before you they might have been easier on you."

Jesse leaned towards Jackson. "No. It's not your fault. Mom and Dad just aren't open like we are. Besides those twins are miracles. They went through so much."

Earlier in Jackson's pregnancy, he got into a horrible car accident. He had been in a coma for about twenty weeks. He was lucky that the twins were even alive or that he was even alive.

"I remember waking up and thinking: 'I wasn't that big before'" Jackson laughed.

"And Vaughn has been such a great man" Jesse commented.

"I know. I got a good one but enough about me, why exactly are you here?"

"Well there's not much to tell. I fell in love with Finn, my boss, and now we're having a baby. It's as simple as that." Jesse replied.

"No, there is something more. You don't just fall in love with your boss and not have any other factors." Jackson said.

"He did have a wife." Jesse laughed.

"It's always the wife." Jackson laughed.

"Rachel Berry" Jesse told him.

"Oh that chick you dated. See Finn and you have something in common."

"True but I love Finn so much. We were enemies before but now it's like all that has gone away." Jesse said.

"That's good. I am glad you found someone." Jackson replied. "I know that Vaughn and I- oh!"

Jesse stood up. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just think I am having a contraction" Jackson breathed.

"What do you mean contraction?" Jesse asked.

"Oh Jesse I think I'm going into labor. These pains have been going on all day."

"You decide now to have your babies?!" Jesse yelled.

"It's not like I chose to!" Jackson yelled back.

Finn came in. He saw what was going on. He suddenly became scared. Was this going to happen when Jesse and his baby were due?

"We'll call Vaughn. He'll get you to the hospital-"

"Vaughn is out of town." Jackson replied.

"And your babies decide now to come?!" Jesse yelled. Jesse was just as scared as Finn. He wondered the same thing.

"Okay, call your boyfriend and we will take you to the hospital." Finn said. At that moment, Finn looked like the only sane person on the room. He went out to start the car while Jesse and Jackson got the things put together.

* * *

Finn and Jesse sat in the waiting room. There was a strange silence between them. Either one didn't want to break the silence. Jesse was honestly scared, not only for his brother but for the future. What would happen when he went into labor? Would Finn be away and Jesse would only have one person to help him or worst would he be alone? Jesse rested his hands on his stomach.

Finn was just as scared. He sighed heavily. He had questions in his head too. Would he be a good dad or a horrible one? He wanted a baby just like Jesse not like him. If the baby was like him, his son or daughter wouldn't be caught in a horrible marriage. He wanted to give the baby everything.

"I wonder what it will be like when our baby comes." Finn said ending the tense moment.

"I'm sure it will be a happy occasion." Jesse smiled tensely. "We'll be parents."

"True and we being together won't be a secret." Finn added.

"I'm sure once he is born everything will be alright"

"He?" Finn asked.

"I don't know why but I think it's a boy and I hope he's just like his daddy" Jesse said.

"He doesn't need to be like me. He doesn't need to be in a dead marriage like I was." Finn told him.

"But we all make mistakes-"

"But now we are practically homeless! What type of future are we setting up for him?!"

"Most parents don't know what to do when they first become parents. Maybe Jackson and Vaughn can be like mentors."

Finn thought for a moment. "Or maybe Kurt and Blaine? Yeah their having a baby!"

"But still we need some type of guidance."

"Just think about it." Finn said. "You're only thirteen weeks. We still have time."

"Alright we'll think it over."

* * *

**Okay! I want you to know that this story will end when Jesse is twenty weeks. So maybe a few more chapters. **

**If you have any ideas please, please tell me in a review or a pm. **


	10. Stay Away

**I don't own glee.**

**Also remember this story is supposed to end when Finn and Jesse go to Klaine's house. **

* * *

_Jesse is 18 weeks_

"Mr. St. James?" A doctor asked.

Jesse stood up with Finn on his arm.

"Is everything okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, Jackson gave birth to two healthy babies, a boy and a girl."

"Did Vaughn see the birth?" Finn asked.

Vaughn had arrived late at the hospital and Finn was concerned. He couldn't stand it if he had missed the birth of his baby.

"He made it just in time. Jackson had to have a C-section and he got their when we were prepping him."

"Can we see him?" Jesse asked.

"Yes" The doctor said.

He led them into a room. Vaughn was there with Jackson. They both held the babies in their arms.

"Jesse, look" Jackson sighed. Jesse came over and looked at the two sleeping babies.

"Oh Jackson, they're just perfect" Jesse said.

Finn stood there smiling. He saw how much Jesse loved being around kids. Vaughn got up and went to Finn.

"Do you want to get some coffee? Let's let brothers bond."

Finn nodded. He kissed Jesse on the head before he left.

"So Jackson told me Jesse and you are having a baby." Vaughn said.

They went down to the cafeteria and got a cup of coffee. They sat in the empty cafeteria.

"Yeah"

"Are you excited?" Vaughn asked.

"I guess so. I've always wanted kids but I think I'm more scared than anything" Finn replied. He took a sip of his coffee.

"I was too when Jackson told me he was pregnant but once you feel that little baby move or in my case babies, it's like your whole attitude changes. It's like this emotion comes over you and your fear gets hidden by the excitement and Finn, oh, once you hold that baby it all is there. You'll know you will stand by the baby no matter what." Jackson told Finn.

"I have been thinking about talking to my brother and his husband, their having a baby."

"I think you should" Jackson said. "My brother helped me. His wife had a baby but still he helped. Any help is better than no help."

"But Jesse isn't sure. How do I convince him?" Finn asked.

"Show how much you trust them." Jackson said.

* * *

Vaughn left the cafeteria earlier than Finn because Finn really wanted a doughnut. Finn saw a familiar face being rolled through the halls as he walked back.

"Blaine?"

Finn then saw Kurt standing there.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed. Kurt turned around and looked at Finn. "I need to talk to you" Kurt wanted to see Blaine not Finn. Kurt sighed heavily but he loved his bother and 9he would always help him.

"What is it Finn?" Kurt said. Finn bent his head down so he was closer to Kurt.

"I am just going to come out with it" he whispered. "I had an affair with Jessie St. James and now he's pregnant." Kurt stared at Finn for a good long five minutes. "Kurt, come on say something"

"Taller step brother did what?!" Kurt said. Finn put his hands in his pockets. "But you're married to Rachel!"

"Yeah well it sort of happened okay."

"How does an affair SORT OF JUST HAPPEN!?" Kurt whispered-screamed angrily.

"I don't know, but Rachel just changed. She doesn't care about me anymore, but Jessie does. I love him."

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt asked. Finn hesitated for a moment.

"About six months" Kurt flew his head back.

"How far along is Jessie?" Kurt asked.

"About twenty weeks" Finn replied.

"Alright. How about you two come over to our house next week and we will discuss it?" Kurt suggested.

Finn nodded. "I would love to." Finn took Kurt into a tight hug. "I love you"

"I love you too, Finn" Kurt said.

* * *

_Two days later…_

"Please leave me alone, Mathew!" Jesse said into his phone.

Finn walked in in his robe. He saw Jesse hang up the phone and then start crying. Finn went to Jesse and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"He won't leave me alone!" Jesse said.

"Who exactly is Mathew?" Finn asked. Mathew had been bothering them for a few weeks but it never really heighten up until now. Finn didn't really know who he was though.

"I dated him before you and when Mathew and I broke up, he took it so hard. He kept sending things. He still does." Jesse explained.

Finn sighed. He saw the box of chocolates and an 'I'm sorry' card on the nightstand.

"He is just going to have to get over it" Finn said. He didn't really know what to say. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that" Jesse said. He knew Jackson and Vaughn were asleep so he didn't want to wake them up.

"I'll go with you. I am hungry. Time for grilled cheese!" Finn said happily.

Jesse laughed as they walked down. Finn went in the kitchen and started making his grilled cheese. Jesse came back in with a box.

"I bet I can guess who this is from" Jesse said as he opened the card. He started to read it: "Jesse, Congratulations on the baby. I am sure it will be a nice baby but too bad it's not my baby." Jesse rolled his eyes as he opened the box. Dead baby breath flowers were inside.

"Oh cheesus!" Finn exclaimed.

Jesse started crying and ran upstairs. Finn looked at the envelope and saw the return address. He saw his phone on the counter. He picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hello this Santana speaking" Santana said happily on the other end.

"Hey do you remember when you helped me with a certain Brody?" Finn said.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I need your help"

* * *

Mathew walked down to his apartment door. He opened it and walked in. He put his keys down. He turned on the light. Santana sat on the couch.

"Who are you?" Mathew asked.

"I remember you. You used to go to McKinley. We slept together" Santana said. "Well before I met my wonderful wife."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"A certain someone called me and I think you need to explain something to him"

Just then Finn came out and smiled at him.

"Mathew, huh? Hello I'm Finn Hudson" Finn said as he held out his hand. Mathew took it and shook it. "So dead baby breath? You know what that means? You think our baby should be dead"

"No, I just think it should be mine."

"You sent dead baby breathe meaning to Jesse and I that you want our baby dead"

Mathew grabbed Finn's jacket.

"Jesse is mine"

Finn punched Mathew. Mathew took a lamp and threw it at Finn. They started rolling around and punching each other. Finn took Mathew by the shirt collar.

"Stay away from my baby and stay away from my future husband!"

* * *

**I know this was sort of sad but I wanted to show the great man Finn is or should I say Cory. Cory is Finn. Glee has lost one of its original members. We have to stay strong. Cory will always be on our hearts. We loved Cory for making us laugh and having a big heart. We love you Cory and in our hearts you will live on. **


	11. Welcome to the Hummel-Anderson's

**I don't own glee. **

**I want to give a huge shout out to Fanpire109. If it wasn't for her, Finn and Jesse wouldn't have Jamie or be in my story well not Jesse, you get the picture.**

* * *

_Jesse is twenty weeks._

Jesse was lying on the bed rubbing his stomach. Finn came into the room. He lied down on the bed and put his head on his new baby. Jesse played with Finn's hair.

"Has Mathew called you?" Finn asked.

"No" Jesse sighed happily. "I know it was weird but thank you"

"How was it weird?" Finn asked. He slid put his chin his baby and started tracing shapes.

"Well I guess I've never had anyone defend me before. I've always had to defend myself of someone else." Jesse explained.

"True. So speaking of Kurt and Blaine, which we weren't but I can't find a smooth way of bringing up, Kurt invited us to his house tomorrow." Finn said. "I trust them and I think we need to go and talk to them about helping us with the pregnancy."

Jesse smiled. "I think your right. I guess we will have to go but I need to buy some paternity clothes or something. My pants aren't buttoning."

"Sure. How about we go now?"

* * *

"Babe, are you almost done?" Finn asked from outside a dressing room.

"Yeah, I just don't know about the green shirt you gave me to try on" Jesse said from inside.

"Why not? Show me"

The door opened and Jesse stepped out. He was wearing his black jeans and a green shirt with little frogs hopping off of a lily pad. Jesse put a hand on his hip.

"I don't know."

"I think it's cute. It shows he's been hoping around in your tummy." Finn said.

Finn walked up and rubbed Jesse's stomach. Jesse suddenly felt a fluttering.

"What is that?" Jesse asked.

"What's what?" Finn asked confused.

"I just felt like a butterfly move" Jesse replied.

"Maybe we can ask Blaine and Kurt tomorrow." Finn said. "Now are you going to get that adorable green Froggy shirt?"

Jesse smiled. "Yeah"

By the time Finn and Jesse got home, Jesse was beat. Finn decided to carry him upstairs to bed. He changed him into some pajama pants and one of his t-shirts. Jesse curled into bed happily. Finn changed and got into bed next to him. Jesse snuggled closer to Finn. Finn took him in his arms and kissed his head. Finn started rubbing Jesse's stomach.

"I promise to never ever leave you alone. I will always stand by you and love you no matter what."

* * *

The next day Finn went to look for a special something. He went through all his boxes and found it. He put it in his pocket. He went back up to Jesse and his room. Jesse was still getting ready. He was putting on his shoes. Finn walked up to him and sat down. Jesse smiled at him. Finn handed him a baby blue blanket.

"It's my gee-ge" he said. "I gave it to Quinn when she was pregnant with Puck's baby and I thought it was mine. She gave it back and now I know that this little guy or gal is mine. I want this for him or her." Jesse took it and looked at it. It was tattered and had dirt stains. "I know it looks dirty but I used to cry without it. I promise it's clean."

Jesse started to cry. "I love you so much. I'm glad that we are having a baby. I hope we have a boy just so he can use this the most."

Finn took Jesse in and kissed him. He let Jesse come into his arms.

"I love you too."

* * *

Finn and Jesse drove up in Kurt and Blaine's driveway. Jesse got really nervous. This was it. Finn turned off the car and then turned to Jesse.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"No" Jesse choked out before starting to cry. Finn took his in his arms and kissed his temple. "What if they don't accept me? They know i acted like a jerk to them before."

"Listen to me. They are the most accepting people. If they don't accept us then something is wrong with them. You being a jerk to them were something in the past. No matter what, we will have each other and the baby" Finn told him.

Jesse nodded and they both got out of the car and went up to the front door. Finn knocked on the door. He held Jesse's hand as they door opened. Kurt stood there and smiled.

"Finn, Jesse!" Kurt exclaimed happily. "Welcome to the Hummel-Anderson home"

* * *

**If you want more Jesse and Finn or find out how they are doing please go and read my precious one. **

**I am so thrilled to have written this story for you. Thank you so much for the 31 reviews, 27 followers and 17 favorites and thank you for reading. **


End file.
